simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Danny (2013)
Danny was the fifth named storm, second hurricane, and first major hurricane of the 2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Danny's duration was between July 7 and July 16. Danny had a peak intensity of 145 mph and minimum pressure of 932 mbar. Danny was a high-end category 4 hurricane that formed from a tropical disturbance along the Tropical Cyclone Formation Axis. The tropical disturbance that Danny formed from was in favorable conditions as it moved east. The warm ocean temperatures triggered the development of Tropical Storm Danny on July 8. As Danny continued on its track towards the east, it become the season's second hurricane and then the season's first major hurricane. Danny past fairly close to the coast of the Northern Biolixi Island causing some flooding and landslides with the outer bands coming across the area. Danny then continued towards the east and then weakened and dissipated on July 16. Danny only caused minimal impacts and no deaths were reported. Meteorological History On July 5, a tropical wave began to develop on the extreme western portion of the Biolixi Ocean. The wave moved to the east and continued to organize as it met increasingly favorable conditions. On July 7, the wave fully developed into Tropical Depression Five. As Five continued to the east, it intensified into Tropical Storm Danny on July 8. Throughout July 9, Danny continued its intensification process becoming a high end tropical storm during the evening hours. After several hours of intensification, Danny strengthened into the second hurricane of the year on July 10. On July 11, Danny became a category 2 hurricane and then into the first major hurricane of the season during the evening hours. Being a category 3 hurricane, Danny brought some very strong rip currents and dangerous surf to the Northern Biolixi Island as it passed only 120 miles to its north. On July 12, Danny continued to strengthen, becoming a category 4 hurricane with a very large well-defined eye. During the evening hours, Danny gained its peak intensity of 145 mph and minimum pressure of 932 mbar. On July 13, Danny began its weakening process becoming a category 3 hurricane that morning and then a category 2 in the evening. On July 14, Danny weakened into a category 1 with a rapidly diminishing eye feature in the center of the system. On July 15, Danny weakened into a tropical storm, and then into a tropical depression on July 16. Danny then dissipated the same day. Impact and records Northern Biolixi Island Danny only caused minimal impact as it past to the north of the Northern Biolixi Island as a category 4 hurricane. The impacts were minimal with some heavy rains, rough ocean surf, and flooding. No deaths were reported from Danny but beach erosion was the biggest impact. Records Danny broke a record for being the farthest impacting tropical cyclone from land, about 370 miles away from any landmass. The flooding and heavy rains that the Northern Biolixi Island reported indicated that the large southern rain bands that Danny was producing must have been strong as they swept through the area. Danny only caused minimal impact, but if it were any closer to land, the totals might have been in the millions. See also *2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 4 Hurricane